


I Became An Ultra Shiny Eevee

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Octonauts (Cartoon), 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. I die and I get reborn.

It's 10:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.

I walked out to my mailbox to get the mail from my box and I was shot in the chest.

Five minutes later. 

It's 10:05 am. 

I fell onto the ground and I died from the two gunshot wounds.

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:10 am.

I woke up in heaven and I saw God standing there in the room with his son Jesus.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:15 am.

God,Jesus and I stopped talking with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:20 am.

God and his son Jesus turned me into an Ultra Shiny Eevee gijinka with their powers.

I'm the Partner Pokemon from the Nintendo Switch video game Let's Go and I'll never evolve.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:25 am.

God and his son Jesus put me into a Pokemon Egg with their powers. 

Five minutes later.

It's 10:30 am. 

God and his son Jesus put me into the Fireman Sam World. 

Five minutes later.

It's 10:35 am. 

God and his son Jesus put my Pokemon Egg into the park's bush near a playground. 

Five minutes later.

It's 10:40 am.

God and his son Jesus gave me the Dimensional Scream ability. 

It's 4:40 pm on Monday September the 7th 2026. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. James and Sarah find my Pokemon Egg while playing with their friends.

Five minutes later.

It's 4:45 pm. 

Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy,Norman and Sarah are playing football in the park.

One minute later Norman kicked the football very hard and he sent it flying into a bush. 

Norman's football quickly knocked my Pokemon Egg over and I fell onto the grass. 

James and Sarah raced over to my Pokemon Egg that had fallen out of the bush. 

James and Sarah quickly touched my Pokemon Egg with their hands. 

James and Sarah quickly saw two small cracks in the egg. 

One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later I kicked the Egg really hard and I got the left foot out. 

It's 4:50 pm. 

One minute later my Pokemon Egg broke open and I'm laying on the grass fast asleep.

One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Sarah checked my gender and she looked at her brother James. 

One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy and Norman walked over to the twins. 

It's 4:55 pm. 

One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy and Norman closed their eyes. 

Two minutes later I opened up my eyes and I saw two people staring at me. 

Me:"Eevee!" 

I said. 

Me:"Eevee!"

I said. 

It's 5:00 pm. 

Two minutes later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later I used the Dig Move on the ground and I wrote my name Megan. 

One minute later Sarah and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:05 pm. 

One minute later Sarah pulled a red bow out of the left pocket and she put it on my head. 

One minute later Malcolm walked over to the kids and he saw me. 

Two minutes later Mandy and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other. 

Me:"Eevee Vee!" "Eevee Vee Eevee!" 

I said. 

Malcolm:"What's she saying?"

He asked. 

It's 5:10 pm. 

Two minutes later Hannah,Malcolm and Norman stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Malcolm pulled the cell phone out and he looked up Eevee. 

Two minutes later James and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:15 pm.

One minute later James and Malcolm stopped chatting with each other. 

I quickly closed my eyes and I cleared my mind. 

I quickly formed a black ball in my mouth and I opened up my eyes. 

I quickly looked around the park and I saw the target. 

I quickly used the Shadow Ball Move and I broke the target in half. 

Malcolm quickly looked up the Move that I used and he was really surprised. 

Malcolm quickly put the phone away and he looked at me. 

Malcolm:"She's a Partner Pokemon." "The Move is Shadow Ball."

He said. 

Malcolm:"She's an Ultra Shiny Pokemon." "That means square sparkles instead of stars." 

He said.

It's 5:20 pm. 

Five minutes later.

It's 5:25 pm.

James,Malcolm,Norman and Sarah stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 5:30 pm.

Mandy,Malcolm,Norman and Sarah stopped chatting with each other.

Ten minutes later. 

It's 5:40 pm. 

James,Sarah and I are at the Wholefish Cafe. 

Derek,Hannah,Lily,Mandy and Norman are at their houses. 

Two minutes later James,Sarah and I went inside.

One minute later Bronwyn walked over to her kids and she saw me.

Three minutes later James and Sarah stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:45 pm.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:35 pm. 

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. A fire breaks out and I meet the firefighters.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday September the 8th 2026. 

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.

I woke up in my crib and I saw my mom Sarah. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

I'm wearing a gray t-shirt instead of my dress and I'm wearing a pair of black shorts.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:10 am. 

Sarah and I walked into the kitchen. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

I'm a Level one Pokemon and I'm a one year old baby. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am.

Sarah and I walked into the living room.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:10 am. 

Sarah and I are reading a book together on the couch. 

Two minutes later the heater broke down and it started a fire. 

Three minutes later my new family and I are standing outside of the Wholefish Cafe. 

Bronwyn,Charlie,James and Sarah. 

It's 7:15 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:20 am. 

Bronwyn pulled out her cell phone and she called the fire station. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

Sam and his four friends arrived.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

Arnold,Elvis and Sam put the fire out. 

Ellie and Penny kept us back from the cafe. 

One minute later Ellie saw me hiding behind Sarah's leg and she held out the left hand.

Two minutes later Ellie and James stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later James and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Bronwyn and Sam stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 7:45 am. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

Sam and his four friends are back at the fire station. 

Bronwyn,Charlie,James,Sarah and I are back in the cafe. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:35 pm.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I celebrate Christmas with my new family and I learn my cyberbully's fate.

Three months and thirteen days later. 

It's 6:00 am on Monday December the 21st 2026. 

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Sunday June the 21st 2026.

I woke up in my crib and I saw my mom Sarah. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

I'm wearing a gray sweater instead of my dress and I'm wearing a pair of black pants.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:10 am. 

Sarah and I walked into the kitchen. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

I'm a Level one Pokemon and I'm a one year old baby. 

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

One hour later.

It's 7:30 pm.

We're in the park sitting down on the benches and we're waiting for Santa Claus. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 8:00 pm.

Santa Claus arrived and he exited the sled. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 pm.

Everyone got a present and they're really happy.

Santa removed a photo from the left pants pocket and he showed it to me.

Lisa Ware Krantz my cyberbully is wearing her orange prison uniform and she's really mad. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:30 pm.

Santa got into the sled and he went home. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:35 pm.

I ate the two Rare Candies in the box and I grew two more levels. 

I'm a Level three Pokemon and I'm a three year old human. 

I looked in the box and I saw the Ultra Shiny Riolu Pokemon Egg. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:35 pm.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the Trainer supplies.

Three years later. 

It's 6:00 am on Monday March the 12th 2029. 

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Tuesday September the 12th 2028.

I'm a Level three Pokemon and I'm a three year old human. 

On December the 22nd 2026 my Ultra Shiny Riolu Egg hatched and it revealed a girl.

I nicknamed her Laura and she hugged me. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new clothes. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Three hours and forty five minutes later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies. 

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia. 

I've got six Ultra Shiny Pokemon on the team and five can Mega Evolve. 

Colleen the Charizard X and Shirley the Sudowoodo. 

Savannah the Sceptile and Laura the Lucario. 

Angelina the Audino and Sarada the Inteleon. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm wide awake. 

At 7:30 pm I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous. 

Five minutes later.

It's 10:35 pm.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I leave the Fireman Sam World and I enter the Tayo World.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 13th 2029. 

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Wednesday September the 13th 2028.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my brand new clothes. 

It's 6:10 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:15 am.

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:35 am.

Sonic my Hoopa and I arrived at the train station in Tayo's World. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:50 am. 

I used the bathroom and I washed the hands. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:55 am.

I exited the bathroom with my purple backpack and I bought the ticket with my $. 

Twenty minutes later. 

It's 7:15 am. 

Titipo arrived at the train station and he saw me sitting down. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I got onto the train Titipo and I sat down next to the window in Row 7. 

I'm going to be on the train for three hours and I don't have anything fun to do. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

I felt a very dull pain in my stomach at my belly button and I felt very warm. 

I felt very dizzy and I felt very nauseous. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

I removed the purple backpack and I put it on the floor.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:35 am.

I walked into the bathroom and I vomited in the toilet.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

I stopped vomiting into the toilet and I sat down on the floor. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:50 am. 

I exited the bathroom and I sat down at the Row 7 window. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:55 am.

I opened up my backpack and I found my word search book. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:15 am. 

I finished my word search book and I put it in my purple backpack. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

I zipped up my purple backpack and I felt my stomachache get worse. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:25 am. 

I walked into the bathroom and I vomited in the toilet again.

One minute later the male and female passenger stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later Titipo and the doctor stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later the female doctor got up and she grabbed her bag. 

One minute later I stopped vomiting into the toilet and I sat down on the floor. 

It's 8:30 am. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:40 am.

I exited the bathroom and I sat down at the row 7 window. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am. 

The doctor walked over to me and she put her bag down. 

Two minutes later I looked to the right and I saw the doctor. 

Two minutes later the doctor and I stopped chatting with each other. 

The doctor put her left hand on my face and she pulled it back quickly. 

Laura quickly popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the doctor. 

It's 8:50 am. 

One minute later the doctor and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Four minutes later the doctor and Laura stopped chatting with each other.

It's 8:55 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:00 am.

The doctor finished examining me and she found out that I've got appendicitis. 

One minute later the doctor and Titipo stopped chatting with each other. 

Four minutes later the doctor and Laura stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 9:05 am. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:25 am.

We arrived at the train station and I was put onto an orange gurney. 

Laura picked my backpack up with her right paw and she gave it to the girl paramedic. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in my hospital room 107 and I don't have my appendix anymore. 

Laura used the Heal Pulse Move and she fixed my incision. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. I meet the Rescue Team and I meet the villagers.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 14th 2029. 

Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Thursday September the 14th 2028.

I woke up in my hospital room and I got dressed in my clean clothes. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I was released from the hospital and I got antibiotics from the doctor. 

I put the medicine in my backpack's front pouch with the Luxury Balls and I zipped it up.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me. 

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

Zoe the Ultra Shiny Mew and I are at Titipo's train station from yesterday.

Three hours later.

It's 10:45 am.

I met the Rescue Team and I met the villagers.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the Rescue Station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
